


Monumental moment

by sugarandspace



Series: Past moments through the eyes of present-day Malec [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (these tags are a mess), Embedded Images, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: “I think this was the moment I started falling in love with you.”Magnus turns his head towards his husband, the look on his face surprised.“This moment?”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Past moments through the eyes of present-day Malec [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651138
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Monumental moment

**Author's Note:**

> What even is that title? Idk but I'm too tired to figure out a better one. I hope no one is here for the titles :D

“I remember this,” Magnus says as his eyes take in the scene in front of them.

“I do, too,” Alec says. “I think this was the moment I started falling in love with you.”

Magnus turns his head towards his husband, the look on his face surprised. 

“This moment?”

Alec hums in agreement before he shifts his focus from the past moment to the present.

“I had obviously… noticed you before,” Alec says awkwardly. “You were attractive and you dropped hints that you might be interested in me too.”

“Dropped hints?” Magnus asks, his eyebrows rising comically high. “Darling, I had literally asked you out for drinks earlier that day.”

Alec rolls his eyes.

“Not my point,” Alec says before he continues explaining. “I was attracted to you. I had seen the side you show for everyone. The strong high warlock with flashy clothes and wild stories. But the you I met on this day, at this moment?” 

They both look at the past version of them, their hands still loosely clasped and Alec’s other arm supporting Magnus where he’s resting against Alec’s chest, and they both smile.

“This moment showed a more… human side of you. You were helping Luke and obviously took it as far as you could, without a care for yourself. When I walked into the room you were just about to collapse.”

“And then you swooped in and saved me from falling,” Magnus says, placing his hand on Alec’s chest and pretending to be swooning. “If only I would have been conscious enough to appreciate the fine pillow I was resting against.”

Alec swats his hand away, but instead of letting it fall he takes it into his own.

“Don’t laugh,” Alec says seriously, and Magnus tries his best to control the smile on his face. He doesn’t want Alec to stop talking.

Once Alec decides Magnus is serious enough, he continues.

“I thought about it,” he says quietly. “Later. When I was back at the Institute I thought about how it felt to have you so close. How your hair smelled like. I - angel, I sound like a creep.”

“No, you don’t,” Magnus is quick to reassure. He holds Alec’s hand tighter. “I understand. Your pretty face didn’t leave my mind after we first met.”

The eyeroll Magnus gets from that is more of a fond one, if he dares to say.

“I’m glad this happened,” Magnus says, changing the topic. “Of course not that Lucian nearly died, but that you shared your strength with me. I agree with you. While I might not be able to pinpoint the moment I started falling for you, I can admit that this day is a monumental one in our relationship.”

Alec nods, leaning down to kiss Magnus on the cheek.

“I never did figure out what you said to Jace that made him ask me to come over,” Alec says as if just realising it.

“Don’t worry about that,” Magnus says, smiling as he turns his head so their lips are touching. “Like I said, it was a lie anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!
> 
> You can find me from [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
